API Television Production
At the final shot of the end credits of “Arthur And The Square Knights Of The Round Table”, there is a castle-like stage, with a white backdrop and a yellow floor and backstage, with Arthur trying to walk away, but doesn’t realize there is a backstage until he falls off. The stage then zooms in to the white background. Then a rapidly spinning black vortex (three "crooks" hooking together around a dot) comes from the left and stops in the middle, rapidly spinning clockwise. The vortex zooms back and shifts to the right while spinning. Meanwhile, the “a" zooms all the way in to the vortex and to the left. The "p" zooms all the way out and over to the left. The "i" comes in from the side, roaring in from the left. The vortex zooms in and out as each letter, punctuated by a dinging chime, takes its spot. The vortex begins to spin next to the "i" until it comes to a complete stop, which makes the "i" overlap one of the tips of the vortex. the words "TELEVISION PRODUCTION" immediately appear below the logo, set in Microgramma. Logo Behavior Factor Medium to High. The zooming in and out, the weird music and the rapid speed of the vortex's spinning probably scared more than a few. Not to mention the spinning may make you dizzy. And then there's the DING DING DIIINNNGGG. Take note, S from Hell and V of Doom. For Alex's Adventures: Medium to Nightmare too. But it was funnier than the 80's. Watch... if you dare. (But don’t watch if prone to epilepsy) Category:White Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:A Category:P Category:I Category:T Category:E Category:L Category:V Category:S Category:O Category:N Category:R Category:D Category:U Category:C Category:Logos that make James T.'s Jaw drop Category:Logos that scare Nick Wilde Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:Logos with Spinning Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that cause epilepsy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that cause dizziness Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare PenYesFTW BojNoFTL Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting prone Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting prone Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus cause getting prone Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:CLG Wiki List of Seizure Inducing Logos (2017) REUPLOAD Category:Logos that scare SuitcaseFan17 Category:Logos that scare PenFTW BojFTL Category:Logos that scare Doug Funnie Category:Logos that scare Eric T. Duckman Category:Logos that scare Danny Phantom Category:Logos that scare Sanjay & Craig Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Flashy Flashy Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1960's Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Australia Category:Logoz that make Sporatcous Lazytown poop his pants and kiss Robbie Rotten and mak3 Stingy cry Ziggy shit his pants and Trixie too Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Organization Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:BFDI Characters Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1 Category:Logos thats from SuitcaseFan17 Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Princess Luna Category:Logos that Act like Peppa pig Category:Logos that scare Krisia Todorova Category:Logos that scare Kazia Category:Viacom's drunken brother. Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that make you twerk at the Big Bad Wolf Category:Logos so scary that Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) shatters into a bunch of pieces and then a cat pees on it